


Pokémon Legends trailer

by Toonwriter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokémon Legends, trailer fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonwriter/pseuds/Toonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a trailer of my upcoming Pokémon movie-esque fic, Pokémon Legends, formerly from the now dead-to-me fan fiction website, fanfiction.net. Coming Soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon Legends trailer

_In a world of Pokémon…_

We see clips of various cave scenes from Pokémon movies.

_Two new legendary pokémon have been created._

We now see a laboratory.

_One created from the light…_

We then see a blue Manaphy egg in a capsule along with a woman gazing at it. The egg began glowing a bright blue light, to the woman's delight.

_And the other…from the darkness._

Now we see a shadowy creature with glowing red eyes standing in a ring of inferno.

"Greed is the root of all evil," The evil voice of Giovanni said over the black screen.

"You can't destroy this wonderful paradise, you stupidhead!" A little girl's voice shouted angrily over the footage of various pokémon being captured by Rockets while black water was polluting a lake.

"Yes, I can. This whole place belongs to me!" Giovanni responded with an evil smirk.

Just then, a Torterra was about to squish another little girl; Molly, until a Staryu tackled it, saving the girl.

_Both of these new Pokémon…_

Now we see Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock running towards the top of a hill.

_…will soon meet in an epic battle._

Two orbs of light- one blue and one purple- clashed together in the air.

_Our hero… Ash Ketchum…_

Ash threw a pokéball in the air, which opened up and sent out Infernape.

_…will be a part of this mysterious occurrence._

"I'm gonna win this battle!" Ash shouted confidently.

_But…_

We now see Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock turning their heads towards something in a bit of confusion.

_…he won't be alone._

"I can't believe it!" Ash exclaimed excitedly at what he saw.

_He will have a lot of help…_

_…from old friends._

We then see the following clips:

Ash and May hugged each other joyfully, happily reunited.

Misty smiling happily while holding Azurill.

Richie giving Ash a thumbs up.

Gary Oak smirking at Conway for being beaten.

Lucario appearing from a blue light.

Manaphy jumping out from the water towards May with an excited smile.

Mewtwo and his Superpokémon standing in front of Giovanni, ready to attack.

Tracey sketching while looking at Pikachu, Piplup, Manaphy and Jirachi sleeping together.

Jirachi hugging Max and nuzzling his cheek happily.

Todd taking pictures of certain Sinnoh pokémon.

Tory, Plusle, Minun and Spheal playing together.

_He will also have help…_

Ash and the gang (Pikachu, Lucario, May, Manaphy, Dawn, Piplup, Max, Jirachi, Misty, Azurill, Brock, Todd, Tracey, Richie and Gary) looked up at something in amazement.

_…from new friends._

Paul got sent to the floor while his final pokémon was knocked out by a devastating attack.

"That's all, folks." A trainer, the one that defeated Paul in a battle just now, said with a smirk. It was none other than… Seto Kaiba!

Now we see Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Misaki Suzuhara, along with a Pikachu-colored Pichu (a Shiny Pichu), knocking down the Rockets with ease.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" shouted Inuyasha as he scratched the Team Rocket balloon.

"Take this!" Sora yelled, hitting a Seviper with his Keyblade.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" A blue hedgehog named Sonic said with a smirk while giving the camera a thumbs up.

"Super Mario!" Mario Mario shouted as he leapt towards Team Rocket.

"Aloha!" A blue mutant koala named Stitch grinned as he stood with a girl named Lilo Pelekai, who is standing with a pink mutant koala named Angel and two special-colored Pichu; one blue and one pink.

"It's time to duel!" Yami Yugi announced as he readied his duel disk.

"Let it rip!!!" Kai Hiwatari yelled as he launched his Beyblade, Dranzer.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan Kuso shouted as he stood in determination.

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Monkey D. Luffy shouted confidently.

"The spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!" Twilight Sparkle said with a confident smirk while standing alongside the rest of the Mane 6, Sunset Shimmer, the coltfriends and Spike the Dragon.

"Let's kick some tail!" Sash Lilac said confidently as she, Carol Tea and Milla Basset pose.

Finally, there were various clips of all the friends Ash met on his Pokémon journeys.

Now we see Lady Tsunade looking at Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Misaki and other ninjas along with Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, Iruka and Gai Sensei, saying firmly, "The next mission in the Leaf Village involves all of us together. Our job is to attend the tournament and contests at Master Mansion, which is in the Sinnoh Region. You can make friends with other trainers if you like, along with the pokémon you get."

As she spoke some more, we see an aircraft landing to a rendezvous point where every ninja in the Leaf Village is standing at, along with Team Gaara of the Sand Village. "We will take ride on an aircraft to our destination, provided by Professor Rowan, who will give us whatever Pokémon we will have."

To prove her point, we then see Prof. Rowan giving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura each a random set of pokéballs.

"Can I go to that tournament, Mom? Can I? Please?" Misaki asked her mother, Shuko Suzuhara, eagerly.

"Sure, Misaki." Shuko replied with a smile, "In fact, we'll all go." As she said that, we see shots of Tamayo, Kotaro & Hatoko, Ohjiro, Icchan, Sai, Kaede and Maria & Hijiri packing their things, getting ready to go to Sinnoh. After that, we see the group, including Misaki, Shuko and Shoko, heading up to an aircraft; Misaki running up to Naruto and hugging him happily on seeing him. The ninja boy hugged back as the narrator spoke once again.

_As Ash meets new friends…_

Ash shook hands with Dan while Dawn did the same with Runo and Brock with Shun Kazami.

_…and new enemies…_

Paul smirked evilly as he stood alongside Alejandro, Justin, Team E-Scope and other mean trainers; his newfound friends. 

_…darkness will slowly rise over Sinnoh._

Now we see various wild pokémon running for their lives from something dangerous.

"I can't allow you to torment innocent trainers any longer!" Misty's voice said sternly as we see footage of a gang of mean trainers surrounding a bunch of innocent trainers and their pokémon.

"Stand back!" The voice of Paul shouted threateningly over Gyarados, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck, Azurill, Corsola and Politoed, who were protecting Molly and her pokémon friend, Teddiursa.

"I won't!" Misty shouted angrily.

_There will be tough battles that Ash and all his friends are willing to face._

Now we see the silhouette of the same shadowy creature from earlier, glaring at the camera.

_But they will have to be ready for the toughest battle yet…_

We see the following scenes from a few dramatic bongs: Pikachu charged towards the camera with Volt Tackle.

Lucario got in a fighting stance.

Paul gave an evil smirk.

Kaiba stood with Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, May, Manaphy, Dawn, Piplup and Darkrai, all of them ready for whatever is coming.

Mewtwo glaring towards the camera.

Molly and Entei (the girl riding on him) ready to fight an evil creature.

_…the new dark legendary pokémon._

Shadow the Hedgehog stood in front of Cream the Rabbit and protected her while glaring at someone off screen.

_More mysterious than Manaphy…_

Manaphy hid behind May in fear.

_More legendary than Lucario…_

Pikachu and Lucario got ready for their first double battle together.

_More powerful than Darkrai…_

"Attack!!" Kaiba shouted to Darkrai, who flew towards his opponent.

_His hatred is dangerous._

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as he sees his yellow companion knocked down by a black-and-red blast.

"Oh no!" Runo Misaki cried on seeing it happen.

_His power is incredible._

Mewtwo got knocked to the ground by the dark pokémon's beam.

_His name… is Gouki._

"Welcome to my world." The black creature, now known as Gouki, said to Ash evilly, "Prepare for battle!"

Now we see Gouki, standing in a blood red room filled with cages and machines, slamming the barred door on Ash's Charizard.

Afterwards, we see a pokémon arena with a raging inferno around it, very close to the audience.

"You see what they're most afraid of?!" The dark pokémon asked Ash and the gang with an insane look on his face.

A black-and-red Rayquaza creature with scythe arms roared like Godzilla as blue lights shine on him while the crowd gets really scared.

"Oh, please! Don't let bad happen!" Cream sobbed before we see Ash nervously holding out his finger.

"Press it to the contract." Gouki instructed while holding out a paper.

"ASH!!" Misty cried as she tried to stop him from entering the arena, but she was grabbed by another trainer named Jesse Andersen.

"What are ya, crazy?! You'll be pulverized!" Jesse exclaimed with a look of fear in his eyes.

"The whole world will soon be mine!!!" Gouki yelled as he held out his arms while standing among a humongous army of evil pokémon creatures.

"This guy's nuts!" Phoenix Wright, held in chains, exclaimed in shock while watching what is to be the most horrifying sight ever.

"JIRACHI!!!" Max, in tears of pain and sorrow, yelled as he tried desperately to free himself from the shackles he was trapped in, but it was no use.

Now we see Jirachi screaming in pain from not only letting out a beam of light from the eye on her chest, but also from the extracting of the blood she's losing into the needle and tube; the blood used for whatever Gouki has planned. The black pokémon began laughing evilly like a madman, watching the trainers' captured pokémon scream in pain as the blood from them gets into a really strange machine, and then, something came out of one of the tubes that was filled with a special liquid.

Next, we see Ash standing with an army of all the pokémon he caught in his adventures, including Haunter, Primeape, Lapras, Butterfree and Pidgeot.

"It's not gonna end like this, Gouki!" Ash shouted in determination as he glared at the evil pokémon, "We won't let it!"

"It is useless to challenge me!" Gouki snarled while standing among his army of pokémon splices.

"Sounds interesting." Paul said with an evil smirk while looking at Gouki.

"Nobody defeats the King of Games, Paul." Yami Yugi said while glaring at the trainer in question.

"We're back and better than ever!" The hologram of little Yugi Moto shouted confidently.

"Bring it, you loser!" Paul snapped.

Now we see Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine standing on the balcony at sunset.

"I always love you, Joey." The woman said to her boyfriend.

"Evil never dies!" The voice of Masquerade shouted while Joey looked at mai seriously.

Next, we see Sora standing with his friends: Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy.

"You're wrong!" Sora snapped while glaring at Masquerade, "I know now, without a doubt, that evil… ALWAYS DIES!"

Now we see Pikachu and Lucario knocked down to the floor, badly injured. Ash looked up with a shocked look on his face at the one who overpowered them; Trogdor, one of Gouki's creations, standing with Paul, roaring in triumph.

"I have the power!" Paul shouted, “No one can stop me now! And now, I'm gonna finish you off!” Paul said with a mad, evil grin on his face.

"Take your best shot!" Ash yelled.

"BURNINATE THEM!!!" Paul roared, and then, Trogdor lets out a powerful flamethrower, and it hits Ash, Pikachu and Lucario.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Ash screamed in pain from the flames.

"NOOOOO!!!" May, tied to a post, yelled in despair as tears fell from her eyes.

"At last, Ash is DEAD!!!" Paul shouted in triumph before laughing evilly.

"I wouldn't count on it!" A voice shouted. Paul turned around, and to his shock, he saw Sir Aaron standing in Ash's place with a determined look on his face! Pikachu and Lucario, all healed, were standing as well, both with glowing blue eyes.

"No way! It can't be!" Paul exclaimed in disbelief.

"It is, Paul, and you are going down!" Sir Aaron shouted.

_Only the Pokémon of Light can help them._

Now we see a bright blue pokémon that looks like a Manaphy in the size and style of Mewtwo and Deoxys combined glaring at Gouki.

"Your evil deeds have been going on long enough, Gouki." The bright blue pokémon spoke to the dark pokémon in a wise female voice.

Next, we see Ash, Dawn and Brock walking down a pathway with Brock holding up a book and reading it.

_And the Pokémon of Light will help our heroes._

"You are the Pokémon of Light?!" Ash, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Misty, Tracey, Lucario, Shaymin and Jirachi ask the blue creature in amazement while Pikachu, Piplup, Manaphy and Azurill got amazed looks on their faces.

As we see the footage of random trainers' pokémon getting beaten by Gouki's spliced experiments, the Pokémon of Light's voice is heard saying, “No matter how dangerous the obstacles are, no matter how hard the battles can be, I will be there to help. I will be there to defend the world of Pokémon. I will cleanse the world of the pollution of evil. I… am Manados.” As that was said last, Mewtwo was seen bowing on one knee to her, kissing her palm.

"You threaten the trainers, their pokémon and the world's pokémon with slavery and death!" Ash said to Giovanni angrily.

"This is madness!" Zero shouted in outrage as he stands alongside his Magnemite, Magneton and Magnezone. Standing with him was Domino the Black Tulip, who gritted her teeth in anger.

A dramatic silence occurs as Tails stands in front of a frightened Cosmo with a determined look on his face.

"Madness?" Kaiba's voice asked before we see him glaring at Rotti Largo. Then, he yelled loudly, "THIS! IS! **_MORTAL KOMBAT!!!!_** " On the last two words, he yelled it along with a voice. After that, he punched Rotti in the face real hard.

As the epic Pokémon Battle Frontier theme: Mortal Kombat remix plays, we see the following intense scenes:

Gouki fighting with Mewtwo, clashing each other's beams in a battle of red vs. blue.

Pikachu using Iron Tail on Trogdor.

Lucario charging towards a mechanical version of Mewtwo.

**_Hikaru Daichi ni Tachi_ **

Yami Yugi summoning Dark Magician and Dark Magician, who both flew into the battle (A/N: Same footage as from a Yu-Gi-Oh! intro).

**_Towa no Batoru Chikau_ **

Inuyasha unleashing his Wind Scar towards Naraku.

Yellowish green fire blazing in a forest, scaring a bunch of wild pokémon away.

Luffy fighting against Eneru in an epic battle.

**_Egao Choppiri Namida_ **

"This time, we will take a stand… and fight!" Mewtwo shouted as the Superpokémon stand alongside Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Dawn, Gary and all their friends.

**_Minna Wasure naiyo_ **

Next, we see Gouki standing on a towering pillar with his army of pokémon splices, giving a powerful speech towards them and the trainers he imprisoned.

"Prepare for the dawning of a new age!" The Lucario-Darkrai splice shouted, "An age… of darkness!"

**_Omoi ha Kyori wo Tobikoe_ **

“All people around the world will know that 300 trainers with thousands of the original 493 pokémon…” Mewtwo's voice shouted as we see Donald sent flying by Mickey, who was tossed and kicked into prison by Giovanni. Then we see Mewtwo himself standing among the trainers and their pokémon, finishing his sentence, “…give their last breath to defend it!”

**_Ima Kimini Todoku_ **

"You will bow to me!" Giovanni said with an evil grin, pointing to Ash, his friends, Lilo, Stitch, Yami Yugi, Joey, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Misaki, the Straw Hat Pirates, the Mane 6, their coltfriends, Spike, Phobos the Moon Dragon and the CMC, all who are in fighting stances with determined looks on their faces.

"We will never bow to you!" Misaki shouted angrily.

"Why am I not surprised?" Masquerade asked as he rolled his eyes.

**_Kitto_ **

"Now shall you deal with me, Ketchum, and all the powers of HELL!!!" an evil witch named Maleficent shouted, and then, in an explosion, a yellowish green column went upward, and inside it, a black enigma (obviously Maleficent) flew up and transformed into a huge monster as the witch laughed evilly.

**_Uh Yeah!!_ **

We then see the last following scenes:

May and Manaphy running from a fiery Haunter.

Ash's Pikachu getting beaten by a Pikachu with red eyes and red ancient lines (A/N: Imagine the Pikachu possessed by the Blue Orb).

Dialga roared as he charged into the battlefield with Mira Clay riding on him.

**_GANGAN Susume Kazekitte_ **

Masquerade holding a knife to Dawn's throat, scaring her badly.

Spectra rides on Giratina, who roared as it flew towards Zero's flying vehicle in rage.

Dragon Maleficent breathes fire at Slifer the Sky Dragon, who dodged the blast by flying up in the sky; Yami Yugi riding on his head.

**_GANGAN Ikuze Saigomade_ **

Cream, while holding Cheese, running from the explosion of a robot before looking at it. (A/N: Footage of the Sonic X pilot.)

A pink-haired girl wearing a mask and a white trenchcoat in a Bakugan Battle against Masquerade.

Sora, Donald and Goofy standing in front of Ash, protecting him from Giovanni, who they all glared at in determination while readying their weapons.

Luffy and Goku defeating a humongous horde of Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed and Nightmare Dream Eaters with their Gum Gum Kamehameha Wave team attack.

**_Kanzen Nenshou_ **

Inuyasha, Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Team Lilac, the Mane 6, Spike, Yami Yugi, Dan, Naruto, Misaki, Luffy and Ichigo charging towards the evil Groudon (A/N: from Jirachi Wish Maker), which was ridden by Gouki.

**_YES, I'm OK!!_ **

One of Naraku's pokémon; a scary, evil-looking Munchlax grinning and drooling (just like Gluttony), heading towards a scared Lilo hungrily.

**_Uh Yeah!!_ **

Stitch fighting with an evil, slightly dark blue version of himself.

**_DONDON Pawaa Mori Agatte_ **

"You can't run from me, Daimao!" Liu Kang shouted angrily towards an evil doppelganger of the Thunder God Raiden.

"I don't NEED to run!" Daimao snapped angrily as blood trickles from his mouth.

**_DONDON Yuuki Waite Kuru_ **

Last but not least, we see the Pokémon of Light, Manados, appearing in front of the trainers and Gouki.

**_Kagirinai Chikara wo Shinjiyou_ **

"It's me you want!" The blue pokémon said with an angry glare, about to go against Gouki in an epic fight. "So here I am!!!"

Now we see the two newly created pokémon clashing against each other as the final electric guitar note plays while an explosion occurs with the screen turning white from the light made by the clash.

**_ Pokémon Legends _ **

_Coming soon to a fan fiction website near you._


End file.
